


Destino

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nem mesmo o tempo pode enfraquecer um grande amor. Yaoi - Aldebaran x Mu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita em parceria com Akai Tenshi, revista e corrigida.

Me sentia um peixe fora d'água em minha antiga casa. Tudo estava tão mudado e meus antigos companheiros, todos tão diferentes! Alguns fechados, outros mais animados, ainda sentindo as perdas da luta das Doze Casas. Realmente havia sido um conflito arrasador, e o que mais doía era que tudo poderia ter sido evitado. Pelo menos agora eles acordariam para a verdadeira luta que estava prestes a começar. Não contra um inimigo externo, mas contra si mesmos.

Eu já havia começado a minha ao tomar a decisão de voltar ao Santuário. Era hora de enfrentar o que ficara para trás. Fui me aproximando daquele lugar que por um tempo morei. Aqueles fortes laços que nos uniam pareciam ter sido desatados. Me arrepiava mais a cada passo. Meu coração estava ansioso, aflito, desesperado. Queria acreditar que o motivo do meu retorno ainda estivesse ali, do mesmo jeito em que vi da última vez.

Eu já o havia encontrado. Ele parecia o mesmo. Doce, caloroso. Contudo, não tinha tempo de falar sobre o passado naquela ocasião. Era preciso esperar um momento realmente certo. Fiquei ali, nas escadarias de Áries. Um cosmos despertou minha atenção. Era familiar. A mesma segurança, o mesmo fervor, ali, diante dos meus olhos.

Eu o encarei e ele também olhou para mim. Essa era a hora! Ele começou a descer as escadas e minhas pernas quiseram fugir, mas eu continuei firme. Ele estava mais forte. Mais alto. Belo como sempre.

\- Bom dia, Mu. - ele me disse, sorrindo.

\- B-bom dia. – retribui seu sorriso com outro, mas senti minha pele levemente quente, talvez estivesse rubra.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou suavemente.

Aquela voz tão forte. Ele percebeu. Sempre percebia.

\- Não, er, quero dizer, – tentava disfarçar, mas só me atrapalhei com as palavras, deixando mais evidente o que já estava na cara.

\- Acho que a gente precisa conversar, não é? - ele me disse, se aproximando de mim.

\- S-sim.

\- Vamos dar uma volta? - ele sugeriu, sorrindo.

Segurou minha mão e foi me guiando pelas escadarias. Ao contrário do que muitos imaginam, sua mão é suave e acolhedora. Durante todo o percurso, trocamos apenas olhares. Sim, diziam muita coisa. Deixei-me ser levado por quem eu mais amo.

\- Mu, eu senti saudades de andar com você assim. - ele me sorriu e eu me senti invadido por seu amor. Ele sempre me fazia sentir assim, desde jovem.

\- Eu também senti saudades de você.

\- Esse Santuário não é o mesmo sem você, meu querido amigo.

"E eu também não sou o mesmo sem você" pensei. Sabia que ainda não poderia por estas palavras para fora. Ou poderia?

\- Percebi que o ar do Santuário está um tanto pesado. – foi o que eu disse, tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

\- Mu – ele parou e apontou para frente – Olhe!

\- O que? – quando virei, deparei-me com um lindo riacho de água cristalina.

A grama em volta era verdinha, pássaros cantavam, a luz do sol penetrava a copa das árvores, tornando o ambiente ainda mais agradável. Fiquei espantado, uma só beleza na minha frente, e um único amor ao meu lado.

\- O Santuário está assim bonito apenas porque você voltou. Tudo está mais feliz. Eu estou mais feliz.

Ele me dizia aquilo e eu apenas sorria de volta, admirado com a sinceridade daquela fala. Ah, que falta me fez o meu querido amigo!

\- Você se lembra que lugar era aqui antigamente? - ele me perguntou.

Por um momento fiquei sem voz. Senti uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo canto do meu olho direito. No instante seguinte, leves dedos tocaram no rastro quase imperceptível que a lágrima deixou.

\- Eu... eu... – novamente travei.

\- Meu querido... – ele me disse sorrindo, senti arrepios ao termo "querido". – Você se lembra de dois adolescentes que aqui brincavam, longe de preocupações, felizes e que eram muito bons amigos? – foi a sua doce pergunta.

Ele falava de nós dois. Falava tão docemente, que eu sentia meu coração derreter. Encostei meu corpo no dele e ao sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço, suspirei profundamente.

\- Lembro sim. – sussurrei.

\- Você também lembra que foi nesse lugar, a alguns passos daqui, que um dos jovens partiu, deixando o outro para trás? - ele me perguntou novamente.

Não tive coragem de responder. Abaixei a cabeça. Agora sim, lágrimas banhavam meu rosto. Ele segurou meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça. Meus olhos tristes encontraram olhos serenos. Senti sua respiração bem próxima da minha face.

\- E que também roubou um beijo antes de partir, deixando o outro quase desmoronando? – sussurro, diante de meus olhos.

O beijo. Sim, me lembrava muito bem. Na noite em que eu fugia, tive de roubar um beijo de seus lábios, seus doces lábios. Ele havia me pego no flagra. Não havia avisado a ninguém sobre a fuga, mas Aldebaran descobrira. Dar-lhe adeus naquela situação apenas fez meu coração doer ainda mais. Eu tive de beijá-lo. Mas após o beijo, eu fugi. E ele, tão surpreso e estupefato, não conseguiu me seguir. Talvez minha Parede de Cristal não teria sido tão forte em repeli-lo quando aquele breve encontro de lábios.

\- Sim, eu lembro. - respondi enquanto chorava e então, ele me abraçou com carinho.

\- Não devia ter feito isso. – ele alisou meus cabelos – Sem ao menos ter me dado uma chance.

Ele se inclinou levemente e tomou meus lábios. Sua boca ainda mantinha aquele gosto que eu tanto ansiava sentir novamente. Fechei meus olhos e fui correspondendo a cada impulso que ele me provocando. Me abraçou e eu pude sentir meu pés deixando o chão. Assustado, envolvi seu pescoço, sem deixar de beijá-lo. Ah, meu amado! Ele me acariciava e beijava com tamanho carinho...

\- Eu te amo, Mu. - ele me disse, quando nossos lábios se soltaram e eu me senti no céu.

Era a resposta que me interessava naquele momento, a única coisa que eu realmente queria saber. Um sorriso enorme tomou conta de meus lábios e o abracei mais forte.

\- Alde, eu também te amo. Sempre te amei – ele sorriu e me beijou mais uma vez.

\- Não devia ter se escondido por tanto tempo. Não sabe a agonia que passei.

\- Se foi tão dolorosa quanto a minha, quero que me perdoe – disse vagarosamente. – Jamais quero te ver sofrendo.

\- Por favor, não fuja mais de mim.

\- Não vou mais embora! - me pendurei em seu pescoço sorrindo e ele me pegou no colo como se eu fosse uma criança - Me diga aquilo de novo.

\- Aquilo? Só se você me der um beijo.

\- Chantagem, é? – questionei, com um falso ar de irritação.

\- Eu te amo, e não existe nada no universo que seja capaz de alterar isso.

Com toda a felicidade que me envolveu, parti para um beijo desesperado, sufocante. Devorei aqueles lábios dóceis. Após separar o beijo, ele saiu caminhando lentamente, comigo em seus braços.


End file.
